Club Dauntless
by DauntlessGirl2383
Summary: What will happen when Christina takes Four to New York for his birthday? What will happen when he meets the club owner, Tris Prior? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1: The Plane

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! JUST THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY!**

"Hey! Four! I have something to say to you!" I say fake-angrily.

"What?" he asks sheepishly. Yeah, he may be strong and a little bit of a prick, but he's scared of me. As he should be. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I yell.

"CHRISTINA!" Four snaps. "Shut up!"

"Okay. Whatever. I have a surprise for you."

"Chris, I don't want anything."

"Well, you get something. Meet me, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna and Lynn at the airport in... 2 hours. Pack for a week 'vacation'." I snicker.

"I have to work, Chris."

"Oh no you don't. We handled it." I say slyly. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

**2 Hours later**

"Okay, we're all here. Now where are we going." Four asks.

"I called in favor. My brother Zeke is Bouncer/Bodyguard for Tr- a famous person." Uriah explains. "So we-"

"Which famous person?" Four asked

" It's not important. Anyways, we asked her to give us 7 tickets, and she happily obliged."

"Wait, why?" Four asked. _Shit, here we go._

"Well, she just happens to be one of my best friends." I say, hesitantly.

"Why didn't you just buy tickets?" Lynn asks. Oh, yeah. We didn't tell her. Crap.

"Well... the tickets are, um, about, uh, $300 a piece." I say quietly.

"Chris! I can't-"

"Shut the hell up Four! We're going to New York! Now get on the damn plane! NOW!"

"Okay..."

About 2 and half hours later, we were in New York.

* * *

**Later that night**

We had just finished getting ready, when Tris texted me.

_~Texts~_

"Hey, Chris. U guys r still coming 2nite right?"

"Hell Yea! Wouldn't miss it 4 a thing. 10 PM right?"

"Yep. But u guys can come earlier if u want. Introductions will take time, and that is something that i have none of during hours."

"K. Meet u there at 8 Pm then?"

"Sounds good"

_~End of Texts~_

It's 7:30.

"Hey, you guys. We have to be there for 8 PM." I say.

"It doesn't open until 10:00." Uriah says.

"Yeah, but she wants to meet everyone first."

"Oh, okay." Nobody else said anything. I guess Four gave up on trying to get the truth.

I am wearing a short black strapless dress, a little black makeup, and black heels.

"Alright, let's go."

And with that, we leave the hotel.


	2. Notice (AN)

**To the guest who asked if Four knew Tris: No, he doesn't. But he's heard of her. That's all I'm saying. I don't want to reveal to much. Hehehe...**

**~DauntlessGirl2383**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! JUST THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY!**

**Tris's POV **

I texted Chris at 7:30, just to let her know that I wanted them here earlier. She agreed, of course. A couple of weeks ago, Zeke asked me about tickets for the crew, and as soon as he mentioned Christina and someones birthday, I gave him 7 tickets. And all he said was _Tris, this is $2100. Are you sure?_ Yeah, I know that I can be a bitch sometimes, but I don't only think about money.

Zeke and I were working on the Song List for the night when they came in. I ran back to do my makeup and get dressed, and came back out 15 minutes later wearing a short silver dress that only has one shoulder, a pair of silver stilettos and silver and black makeup. _Here we go..._

**Sorry it's so short, but I have graduation coming up. But I'll definitely update this weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! JUST THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY!**

**Four's POV **

We walked into the Club and it took my breath away. I swear, it was the size of a hockey rink. It had a wicked sound system (I was always into music) and had two levels. It was beautiful. We talked to Zeke for about 15 minutes, until she walked out. And if I thought that Club Dauntless was beautiful, then there are no words to describe her. She had blonde hair up in a pony tail, silver makeup, silver heels and a short silver dress. She was... she was... striking. "Hi," she said to me. "I'm Tris Prior. And you must be the birthday boy. Four...?" Y-Y-Yeah." I stuttered. _Pull it together! _"Nice to meet ya! Think that I can talk you into singing with me tonight?" She asked me. "W-What? Are you crazy?" "I guess not..." she whispered disappointed. "Come on Zeke. Let's go." "Where are you going?" "To practice."

* * *

**10:00pm**

"Doors open in 3... 2... 1!" And the people flooded in.

**Thank you to every body who wished me good luck on my Graduation! I appreciate it. I need to study and shit like that so the chapters will be short.**

**Thanks **

** ~DauntlessGirl2383**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI GUYS! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a LONG time, but my friend and I were... uh, never mind. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(I do not own Divergent!)**

Tris' POV

The people flooded in, and it looked like my friends were going to pass out. I usually get about... 2100 people a night, give or take. I own Club Dauntless, of course, so there is only one,but...

"Tris!" Zeke hissed, interrupting my thoughts. "Are you gonna, you know, introduce yourself?"

"Oh yeah! Shit I've never forgotten!"

"I wonder why you forgot this time?" Zeke asked, looking at Four.

"What the hell are you insinuating?" I asked, though I knew. His blue eyes were beautiful.

I jumped up on stage, "How is everybody tonight!?" I screamed above the noise. All eyes were on me, including those beautiful crystal blue eyes. **(A/N I don't know...) **I got various responses. "Who's ready to get this party started?!"

"YEAH!" Well, that was loud... again. I swear I'll be deaf by the time I'm 22. You see I was always big on singing and dancing. Some guys discovered me when I was 16, I got rich fast, and opened Club Dauntless. You wouldn't believe how much fun it is.

"Alright! Let's get dancing! But first, I would like to wish my friend, Four, a VERY happy 23rd birthday!" The whole club erupted in cheers, and I swear I thought Four was going to faint. I couldn't help but laugh.

**I know it's short but I'm going to try to update more often! Luv u guys!**

**DauntlessGirl2383**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Divergent, but I do own my ideas.**

Four's** POV**

She had asked me to sing with her? Why? Yeah, I used to sing, and people have told me that I was pretty good too, but I could never compare to her. She was stunningly beautiful, with those blue eyes that made it seem like if she looked at me she would know everything about me.

The club was phenomenal. Everything about it was beautiful. Too bad there wasn't one in Chicago. I would totally pay $300 to come again. I was thinking about asking her if she ever would open a club in Chicago, or anywhere else in the world when she jumped onto stage.

"How is everybody tonight?!" She screamed. She got alot of responses, ranging from "Great" to "Fantastic" to "I love you Tris!" That one made me a little bit angry though I couldn't see why.

"Who's ready to get this party started?!" She screamed once more.

"YEAH!" Practically everyone in the club screamed. How could she do this every night?, I wondered

"Alright! Let's get dancing! But first, I would like to wish my friend, Four, a VERY happy 23rd birthday!" I looked up at her horrified. Why would she do that? Why would she even call me a friend? We've known each other for about 15 minutes. There were some cheers, and some "Happy Birthday's". After it calmed down a bit though, Tris continued.

"Well! I think that you're going to hate me now, but Happy Birthday none the less." She said to me, still on stage. "Okay now! As per usual, I will ask the crowd what song they would like to hear first! What will it be?" She asked, addressing the crowd now. I heard a lot of answers. Of course, I was in a club with more than 2000 people. The responses varied, but the one that stuck out the most was "Teenage Dream" I knew this song and I liked it a lot but I didn't know that Tris sang it.

"Okay!" She said, laughing a bit. "Teenage Dream it is. Kick it, Zeke." The music began and she started to sing.

**You think I'm pretty**  
**Without any makeup on**  
**You think I'm funny**  
**When I tell the punchline wrong**  
**I know you get me**  
**So I let my walls come down, down**

Christina came over to me then. "So what do you think?"

"I think that you did way to much for me. Especially after I told you not to do anything."

**Before you met me**  
**I was alright but things**  
**Were kinda heavy**  
**You brought me to life**  
**Now every February**  
**You'll be my Valentine, Valentine**

"Yeah, yeah. So what do you think about Tris?" She asked. Huh?

"Well, she's seems pretty nice."

"You know very well that's not what I mean, Four."

**Let's go all the way tonight**  
**No regrets, just love**  
**We can dance, until we die**  
**You and I, will be young forever**

"I don't know what your talking about Christina. Shouldn't you and be with Will?" I snapped. She looked surprised, as if she weren't expecting my reaction to be like that. I guess I was a bit harsh.

"Yeah, whatever. Happy Birthday Four." And she walked off. I sighed, I didn't mean that I didn't appreciate what she- what they- did. I didn't see anybody else that I knew so I just listened to Tris sing.

**[Chorus:]**  
**You make me feel**  
**Like I'm livin' a**  
**Teenage dream**  
**The way you turn me on**  
**I can't sleep**  
**Let's run away and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops**  
**When you look at me**  
**Just one touch**  
**Now baby I believe**  
**This is real**  
**So take a chance and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**

**We drove to Cali**  
**And got drunk on the beach**  
**Got a motel and**  
**Built a fort out of sheets**  
**I finally found you**  
**My missing puzzle piece**  
**I'm complete**

**Let's go all the way tonight**  
**No regrets, just love**  
**We can dance, until we die**  
**You and I, will be young forever**

**[Chorus:]**  
**You make me feel**  
**Like I'm livin' a**  
**Teenage dream**  
**The way you turn me on**  
**I can't sleep**  
**Let's run away and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops**  
**When you look at me**  
**Just one touch**  
**Now baby I believe**  
**This is real**  
**So take a chance and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**

**I'm a get your heart racing**  
**In my skin-tight jeans**  
**Be your teenage dream tonight**  
**Let you put your hands on me**  
**In my skin-tight jeans**  
**Be your teenage dream tonight**

**[Chorus:]**  
**Yoooouuu**  
**You make me feel**  
**Like I'm livin' a**  
**Teenage dream**  
**The way you turn me on**  
**I can't sleep**  
**Let's run away and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**  
**No**

**My heart stops**  
**When you look at me**  
**Just one touch**  
**Now baby I believe**  
**This is real**  
**So take a chance and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**

**I'm a get your heart racing**  
**In my skin-tight jeans**  
**Be your teenage dream tonight**  
**Let you put your hands on me**  
**In my skin-tight jeans**  
**Be your teenage dream tonight**  
**(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)**

After she finishes, the whole club erupts into cheers. I start clapping. I can't help it, she was AMAZING! After her performance, she leaves the stage and I couldn't see where she went. I sat at the bar, occasionally talking with random people who would wish me a Happy Birthday, or would make small talk with me, or were too drunk to make any coherent sense. After yet another guy passed out next to me, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I swear to god, if it's another girl asking me to sleep with them...

I didn't turn around immediately. In fact I didn't turn around at all, I just sat there twirling my empty shot glass between my fingers, thinking about her. After about half a minute, I heard a girl sigh, and say "Two more shots, please." I was about to turn around and ask if she minded going somewhere else when I saw who it was.

The girl who's been endlessly on my mind since I met her, 2 hours ago.

The beautiful girl with the silver dress, and amazing voice.

It was Tris.


End file.
